


Dammit Dean

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where the reader is getting annoyed with dean randomly teasing her and she decides to get him back by teasing him back. Then when the teasing becomes too much and they are about to have sex when sam walks in and is totally grossed out. Love your writing!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dammit Dean!” I yelled. I had ketchup all over my legs because he had decided it would be HILARIOUS to put ketchup packets under my toilet lid. So when I sat down…splat, ketchup everywhere! I grabbed a towel and wiped off my legs and then pulled my skirt up. I discarded my panties on my bathroom floor because they had ketchup in them. I stomped out of my room and went to look for Dean. He was in the kitchen and I stood in the doorway, holding the towel out at him until he looked up.

“You…are so…dead,” I growled.

He laughed when he realized I had found his little present. I threw the towel at him and he ducked, it just missed him by inches. I yelled in frustration and grabbed the closest thing I could find, flour. His eyes got wide.

“What are you doing?” He stood up from the table.

“Oh nothing,” I smirked. “Why, you scared I’m going to get some on you?” I opened the bag, slowly.

“(Y/N), come on now…” he started to walk around the table.

“Oh no you don’t!” I threw the flour at him and made a direct hit, right in his face and chest. He stood there for a minute, eyes closed, then coughed and wiped his face.

I doubled over in laughter and he stared at me.

“You should see your face!” I gasped. “Oh man, if looks could kill I would be dead right now, huh?”

He ran across the room and pinned me against the kitchen counter before I even had a chance to run. He grabbed the sprayer on the kitchen sink and turned on the water.

“Dean! Dean no!!!” I screamed, putting my hands up to block the spray. He laughed and soaked my head, the water running down my body. “Oh my God!” I shoved him, but he was pressed up against me and I was too weak to push his big ass off of me. I managed to knock the sprayer out of his hand and he laughed and grabbed my wrist before I could smack him. We both stood there, breathing hard and laughing. Suddenly we both got quiet and he stared at me. God, even covered in flour he was gorgeous. He leaned closer and my breath caught, was he going to kiss me? He pressed his lips to mine, softly, hesitantly. I could tell he wasn’t sure if I was okay with it so I let him know I was by kissing him back, hard. I grabbed the back of his head and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He groaned and let go of my wrist to cup my head in his hands. I pulled his hips into mine and unbuttoned his jeans. 

He pulled back and said, “Are you sure?”

“God yes,” I gasped and he smiled and kissed me again, trailing his lips down my neck, leaving little love bites as he went. He picked me up and sat me on the counter and I pulled my wet shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He pulled my skirt up to my hips and saw I wasn’t wearing panties.

“Hoped something was gonna happen did ya?” he smirked.

“No, my panties are full of ketchup,” I laughed, smacking his shoulder.

He laughed, throwing his head back, then looked at me, eyes lowered, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh yeah? How sorry?” I teased.

“So sorry…” he put his hand on my thigh and slowly slid it around in between my legs. He took his thumb and pressed on my clit, making small circles. I gasped and pushed my hips up to meet his hand, pulling his head down to my breasts. He pulled my breasts free of my bra and sucked and nibbled on my nipples. I grabbed his dick through his boxer shorts and stroked it. He moaned and stuck a finger inside me and I came, fast and hard.

“Hey guys, I got dinn–Oh God! We eat in here! What the fuck guys!” Sam almost dropped the take-out bags he had in his hands.

I screamed and tried to cover myself up with my hands. 

“Dammit Sam, don’t you knock?!”

“Before I come in the kitchen?!” Sam had covered his eyes. “Please let me know when y’all are decent,” he backed out of the kitchen.

I stared at Dean, mortified, before we both burst out laughing.

He leaned in close, whispering in my ear, “We’ll pick this up later.”

“Promise?” I whispered back, nibbling his earlobe.

“Most definitely darlin’.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather uncomfortable dinner, I retreated to my room so I could avoid Sam’s sideways glances and blushing face. I was sitting on my bed watching TV when there was a knock on my door. 

“Come in,” I said.

Dean opened the door and leaned on the doorframe, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Baking a cake,” I smirked.

He chuckled, “Can I come in?”

I patted the bed beside me, “Please.”

He settled in and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed small circles with his thumb. I grabbed his hand and placed it between my legs, “Time to make good on that promise,” I whispered.

He smiled when he realized I still wasn’t wearing any panties. He kneeled in front of me and pulled me slowly down the bed, my skirt riding up my thighs as he did. He kissed my thighs before spreading them apart and sticking his head between them. I grabbed the sheets and arched my back, pushing my hips up to meet his tongue which was slowly circling on my clit. I moaned and grabbed his head, looking down at him, and he looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes. He stuck a finger in, slowly, and I bit my lip and moaned, clenching around it. He sucked my clit into his mouth and stuck two fingers in, slowly and deliberately, taking his time. I cried out, my orgasm rocking my body up off the bed.

“Ohh, you liked that, didn’t you?” He chuckled, his lips vibrating against my clit and I gasped, grabbing what little hair on his head I could grab, and tugged him up my body. He smirked, kissing his way up, a peck on my hipbone, one on my belly button, he pulled my shirt and bra off over my head, and gave me a nip on my breast, moving agonizingly slow. 

“If you don’t fuck me I’m going to lose my shit,” I growled.

“Yes m’amm,” he drawled, standing beside the bed and pulling his jeans and boxers off. He lowered back down and braced himself over the top of me. He entered, slowly, making sure I felt every inch of him, and I moaned, grabbing his ass and pushing him in until his pelvic bone was smashed up against my clit. He stayed there, not moving, and circled his hips. 

“Fuuuck,” I moaned. He felt so damn good. He pulled out, slowly, and then slowly pushed back in, sucking and nibbling on my nipple, biting it just hard enough to make me cry out. He was teasing the hell out of me, even now, fucking me nice and slow.

“Dean–please,” I begged.

Suddenly he flipped me over onto my stomach and pulled my hips back towards him so that I was up on all fours. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he teased.

“Dammit Dean,” I gasped.

He thrust into me then, hard. I cried out and almost fell forward but he held onto me, his fingers digging into my hips. He was at full speed now, my ass slapping against his hips and I came, again, my toes curling, but trying not to be too loud, didn’t want Sam to hear, and he came shortly after, collapsing onto me, sweat dripping off him and onto my back. I lowered us both to the bed and he rolled over beside me, grabbing my waist and pulling me up against him. He kissed my shoulder blade and I rubbed his arm with my thumb and scooted backwards, snuggling into the curve of his body.

He kissed his way up my neck, nibbled on my earlobe, and we fell asleep with him pressed up against my back. Until he woke up about an hour later…and then there was a whole new string of curse words leaving my mouth.


End file.
